warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CreekClan/Archive 1
This is a roleplay archive. Content Warning: Rape ''A Change in CreekClan; Sootwhisker could see that Coldstar was aging, and without a deputy, when Coldstar lost his last life, the Clan would have no leader. Shadesoot, who had recently been named a warrior and the mentor of Bumblepaw, could see that her father didn't have much longer to live. Shinesnow was his younger sister from a different litter. Brightpaw looked over at her mentor, Sootwhisker. "Worrying about the Clan?" she asked. The soot-colored tom nodded. "We'll have to hope for a sign from StarClan to see who the next leader will be." Suddenly, a panicking Frozenlight burst into camp. "Twolegs! They're everywhere!" she yelled. "There are more of them than usual this greenleaf. They will find the camp for sure!" Coldstar lept up onto the CreekStone, a rock that had been found at the shore of the creek where their camp was, and yowled, "Cats of CreekClan! We must remain hidden at all times! No cat may go out of camp alone! Patrols must keep an eye out for Twolegs, and report back immediately if a cat is captured!" Danny Fenton Danny Phantom 18:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- A week later, Coldstar, Midnightbriar, and Sootwhisker were on patrol when a Twoleg (which Sootwhisker presumed to be the Cutter) seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sootwhisker ran into a nearby bush, but Coldstar and Midnightbriar were unable to escape as the Twoleg grabbed them. As soon as the Twoleg was out of sight, sadly with Coldstar and Midnightbriar, Sootwhisker ran back to camp. "Coldstar and Midnightbriar were taken by Twolegs!" he yowled. The entire camp looked shocked at the news. '.::.' After a day without a leader, Frozenlight stepped forward. "C-cats of CreekClan," she mewed nervously from the CreekStone, "we have lost our leader and his mate. Since Coldstar had refused to have a deputy, StarClan has told me who the new leader is. Our leader is now Sootwhisker." The young tom was shocked at the news, but he lept onto the CreekStone and yowled, "As leader, I now appoint Pinebranch as the deputy!" He then whispered to Frozenlight, "I'll go get my lives tonight." .::. True to his word, Sootwhisker returned from the Crystal Pool, now known as Sootstar. Roxas Number XIII 00:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brightpaw felt honored to now be the leader's apprentice. She still had trouble believing that Coldstar and Midnightbriar were gone, but she knew the change was for the better. Roxas Number XIII 17:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I hope the Twolegs don't get me." Deerkit mewed. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Don't worry about that, Deerkit," mewed Fawnkit. "You just need to stay inside of camp." Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- "But what about when I'm an apprentice?" Deerkit asked. Cinderstar "Never be afraid of the future, for it brings wonderful things." -Brightsky 00:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- "You'll be fine if you stick with the other cats," Fawnkit replied. "Besides, they're only here for greenleaf. Once it becomes leaf-fall, I'm sure they'll be gone!" Jayflight, who had been listening in on the conversation a bit, added, "Your sister's correct, Deerkit. These Twolegs come at the start of greenleaf, but by the time leaf-fall comes, they're all gone. That's why we call the Twolegplace nearby a Greenleaf Twolegplace." Anidala and Shipper! c: 19:29, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- Tepidkit scrambled to her paws as rays of sunlight poked their way into the nursery. Thought the smallest of her siblings, she was also the most energetic at this point. She noticed the sleeping forms of her siblings, each with a soft green aura surrounding them. Her mother, Jayflight, the other queens, Blazesky, Tabbyheart, and Shadesoot, and Shadesoot's kits, Palekit, Frostkit, and Blizzardkit, all had similar auras. Growing bored, she bounded over to Frostkit and pounced on her tail, causing the she-cat's aura to flash red as she shot up in surprise. "Wakey-wakey, sleepy-head~!" chanted Tepidkit softly. Frostkit glared at the dark ginger she-cat. "What was that for?" she huffed, not appreciating the wake-up call. "I wanna play," Tepidkit responded. "The sun's rising, and my siblings are no fun in the morning. You and your brothers are the only fun ones." Frostkit's sapphire gaze softened a bit. "Fine, but no more pouncing on my tail. You'll be an apprentice soon enough, and I don't think your mentor or any of the other apprentices would appreciate being woken up by you pouncing on their tails." 23:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Rogues Trying To Get/Getting She-Cats;'' Shadesoot and Bumblepaw were out practicing hunting when Bumblepaw thought he smelled a rogue. "Shadesoot," he whispered, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to be hunting out here." His mentor looked at the young tom, a confused look on her face. Then she smelled the rogue. "Bumblepaw," she mewed, "I want you to go back to camp right now and get another warrior out here. With one rogue, there may be more. I can probably take down this one, but just get some backup in case there are more." The tabby tom nodded and ran off in the direction of camp, picking up their fresh-kill along the way. "Alright, rogue. Show yourself before I call you a coward for lurking around!" hissed Shadesoot. "Gladly, beautiful~" said the rogue, which was revealed to be a ginger and white tom with hazel eyes and a British-sounding accent. Shadesoot scowled at the tom. "What do you want?" The tom looked at her lustfully. "All I want, lovely, is love. Pardon me, but I'm Jasper. You are?" "I'll tell you who I am! I'm Shadesoot of CreekClan, and if you don't skeedaddle out of here, I'll chase you out with a fight!" "Ooh, a feisty she-cat," he mewed. "My favorite." The next part was muttered under his breath so that Shadesoot couldn't here. "The kits always turn out great with feisty ones." Shadesoot was about to chase Jasper away when she felt herself pinned down by the tom. She tried to get up to get away from him, but he just whispered, "Just stay put, love. You know you want this. Besides, it won't hurt. Before you know it, I'll be gone." Shadesoot still struggled to get away from him. "No, I don't! You are a filthy f***ing rapist!" Lucky for her, Bumblepaw returned with Duskstone before Jasper could mate Shadesoot. The two toms pulled the rogue off of the black she-cat. "Leave. Her. Alone," hissed Duskstone, growing oddly protective of his sister. "Fine. I'll leave her alone, but there are plenty others just like me around here. One of them will get her," mewed Jasper with a smirk. Duskstone unsheathed his claws and gave the ginger and white tom a good scratch on the face. "That's your only warning. If my sister says that she was mated by you, then I'll find you. Stay away from Shadesoot, or you'll regret it!" Jasper hissed and ran off, while Bumblepaw helped his mentor to her paws. "Thanks for the save there, brother," she mewed, grateful that the rogue didn't get her. "No problem, sis. Just be careful. We'd better warn the other she-cats about these rogues. I have a feeling that's what happened with Tabbyheart." Roxas Number XIII 00:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Jayflight was taking a brief walk through the territory when she scented a rogue nearby. She was about to turn back and run to camp, but she was instead pinned down by a black, brown, and ginger tom with one violet eye and one blue-amber eye. "Now don't fret, dearie," he whispered in Jayflight's ear. "Just remember that I'm Reynard. Now, what is your name, adorable?" "J-jayflight," she stammered, afraid of what Reynard was about to do to her. "Ahh, you must be one of those Clan cats. I've heard plenty about you guys." He paused, then asked, "Jayflight, have you ever wanted to have kits?" The silvery-gray she-cat nodded slowly. "I can make that dream come true." With that said, he swiftly injected into her and began brutally mating her. Jayflight could only whimper through the pain. (I'll spare anyone who doesn't want to see the rest of this scene this time...) After Reynard grew tired of mating Jayflight, he withdrew and left her. As soon as Reynard was gone, Jayflight scrambled to her paws and ran back to camp, her belly already slightly swollen with Reynard's multiple kits. She felt at least thirteen of them. Roxas Number XIII 23:33, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- (If I want one of my cats mated, do I make up my own rogue? Just curoius, I'm not ready for anything like that yet, but I proabably will soon.) Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- (You can, or you can borrow one of mine. They're on the SunsetClan talkpage.) Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Appledawn took a walk when a black pelted rouge with blue eyes jumped in front of her. "Whoa, who are you?", asked Appledawn. " I am Jamel (jah -mel).", said Jamel with a british accent. Appledawn ran back to camp to tell the leader, but Jamel ran in front of her and said, "Where you going love?" Appledawn started to cry and tears fell to the ground, and ran to camp. "Sootstar!", yelled Appledawn. When you turned around Jamel was there. He backed you up to Sootstar's den and you ran in. ' ''Sootstar please be in here and I am thinking of Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo while he is backing me up.' Appledawn thought. '' ---- Sootstar was in his den when Appledawn ran in. "What's wrong, Appledawn!?" he asked, springing to his paws. Meanwhile, outside his den, Shadesoot and Duskstone saw Jamel. "You recognize him, sis?" Duskstone asked. Shadesoot shook her head. "Hey, you!" she yowled at Jamel, trying to hold her tongue. "What do you think you're doing here?" Anidala and Shipper! c: 12:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sootstar its a rouge and his name is Jamel and he is in camp now." Said Appledawn upset Meanwhile, outside Jamel turned around and said, "I am Jamel and I am trying to have Appledawn, but she ran here so I followed her." ~ Whitesong Duskstone stepped in front of Shadesoot defensively, as he had become much more protective of her since the incident where she was nearly raped by another rogue. "Get out." Sootstar walked out of his den once Appledawn revealed what was going on and found Jamel just outside. He unsheathed his claws, to be prepared if he had to fight the rogue tom out of CreekClan camp. "I demand that you leave our camp." Anidala and Shipper! c: 14:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Jamel refused to leave. Appledawn who was angry and upset backed up and ran at him still crying and belly raked him hard and he flew back far. Appledawn yelled at him to leave, but still refused to leave. "Do you want me to get more warriors Sootstar?" Appledawn asked. ~Whitesong ---- (Due to the timeskip, is it okay that we say Jamel was chased off for the moment? He'll be back later in the plot for sure.) After chasing Jamel away, there weren't nearly as many rogue encounters as the Clan thought. Jayflight had thirteen kits prematurely, as she feared she would, and only seven of them survived (the other six were either stillborns or were unable to survive for long). There had been doubts about her seventh kit, named Tepidkit, surviving, as she had been breathing so shallowly that she seemed to be dead. But after some strong licks from Frozenlight, she seemed to grow stronger and joined her six older siblings. Shadesoot also fell victim to what she called a "filthy f***ing rapist" named Pyry. She has three strong kits who all bore a surprising resemblance to their father. Though she hates how they came to be, everyone knows that she loves them dearly and will protect them with her life. And for once, a she-cat has moved into the nursery without dealing with a rogue. Blazesky recently moved in expecting Burrclaw's kits. Though leaf-bare brings cold, it's surprisingly warm for the time being, and there's a surprising amount of prey as well. She-cats were not allowed to leave camp without at least one tom to protect them from rogues, as a few too many had been left alone and got mated. Sootstar didn't want anymore of the she-cats having to go through what Jayflight or Shadesoot did--or what some of the she-cats from SunsetClan went through, as rogues were an issue there as well. 22:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ---- Appledawn barely moved, ate, or talk since Jamel was chased out of camp. She was too afraid. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 00:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC)Whitesong Stealthpath had noticed how shaken up Appledawn had been after Jamel had followed her into camp and almost mated her, and decided to see if he could help. "You alright, Appledawn?" he asked, even though he knew she wasn't. "I hate seeing you like this. Do you... do you want to talk about anything?" 00:26, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- Appledawn only replied with, "...." Appledawn was staying silent. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 03:45, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Whitesong Category:Archives